Kingdom Hearts
by willywinthrop321
Summary: This is my idea of a Kingdom Hearts movie! Grea! Now chapter 2 and 3 are now coming soon!
1. Intro

Introduction

This is the story of Sora, and the journey that he took. Nothing can stop him from this horrible mischief between all the worlds. What is going on? Will there be hope that all keyholes are going to be sealed? Will there be hope that he will find Kairi? We'll soon find out! Our Journey Begins, now!


	2. Destiny Island

Destiny Island

"Where am I ?", Sora said in a room filled with darkness. " This can't be, why am I in here ?" All of a sudden, a big tower starts emerging from the ground, like a bunch of daisies. This particular tower had a unique design. It had a picture of a very beautiful woman, in a yellow dress. Her hair was tied back in a bun. And around her picture was roses laid out like a bunch of weeds just cut.

"This is really weird! Am I……DREAMING", Sora said with a loud gasp! He knew he was dreaming, this couldn't be real. Then, a pathway made of glass laid out to another tower. Sora cautiously stepped on each glass pathway, hoping they wouldn't break.

This tower looked exactly like the one he left behind. But this one had a different picture in it. It was a picture of a woman who had a blue dress. She had long golden blonde hair that was pulled back in a hair band. Around the picture was many other pictures.

"Intresting!", Sora said. But at he same time. The ceiling started to open up with the sun shining directly at him. He looked back down at the glass. What he saw was his shadow. The shadow then rised up like a feather and looked exactly like him, but was really black. Then the black shadow pulled out a black shadowey sword, then pointed it at Sora! At the same time, the glass beneath him broke! He fell.

"Where am I ?", said Sora.

"Hey silly! Your on Destiny Island! Wake up you silly bum!" ,said a female voice.

"Kairi ?", Sora said, looking around the place, looking for unusual things.

"DUH! It's me!" , Kairi replied. Just then, another familiar voice appeared. It was Riku. Sora's best pal!

"Your just as lazy, Kairi! So I wouldn't be talking!", Riku cut in.

That time Sora was explaining his dream to his friends. They knew nothing like that could ever happened! But this certain dream wasn't so important to them. Sora then picked himself up and strolled around Destiny Island with Kairi and Riku. They joked and laughed when Kairi stepped in the water without noticing a linoleium tablet sitting in the water ready to be picked up and read.

"What is this?", Riku said picking it up.

Kairi replied, "That wasn't there a minute ago."

"It says, the three forms of darkness. #1- The water is still, #2-The animals flee , #3-food becomes scarce! I wonder what this means?" , Riku read.

"We'll soon find out!" , Kairi said.


	3. Frozen Water

Frozen Water

That day, the same time the three best friends found the tablet they were making a ship called, "Journey to the worlds" (It was Sora's Idea)

The reason why they were busy creating this ship was because they wanted to explore the other worlds and see what was out there. This was there first big adventure!

"Hey Kairi, got any nails for the post to stand straight?!?!" , Sora said while pitching up the sailing mast.

"Yeah, here you go!" , replied Kairi.

"Thanks, do you think you'll ever find your real home Kairi?" , Sora replied back. Right then and there Kairi froze.

"Maybe, but I really don't remember very much about where I used to live." , Kari said with a cold face looking out at the ocean.

"But all I know is that I will find my home, someday!", Kairi replied to her own message.

"KAIRI! KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU?" , said a tremendous loud voice.

"I'M FIXING THE BOAT, MOM!"

"COME INSIDE, IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

"SURE! BE, RIGHT THERE! Sorry Sora, maybe tomorrow we can finish the boat. Bye!" , Kairi said, while kissing Sora on the cheek. Just a couple of feet away was Riku gathering some food, what he saw was awe struckining to him. He felt a lot of jealousy bagging on to him.

"See you K-K-Kairi!" , Sora said, stuttering.

That night, while Kairi was thinking about how wonderful it would be to go back to her home. The home, where she was raised. But she was interrupted when her mom told her to take a shower after playing in the sand. She didn't mind taking a showe, because it got a little more chillier, Intresting. It's the middle of the summer and it's cold. How odd. She stripped down and set her clothes aside. She stepped into the tub and turn on the hot water. No water came out. She turned it off, ten on again. But nothing happened. She did it one more time and finally the water came on. In the exact moment, the water froze. Kairi , looked at it for a couple of seconds and then finally knew what was going on. She quickly remembered the tablet they found in the water. The first event was the water becomes still.

Kairi was scared. She knew that the darkness…..WERE COMING!


End file.
